New Fun Comics Vol 1 4
| StoryTitle2 = Wing Brady: The Bedouins, Part 4" | Writer2_1 = Henry Kiefer | Penciler2_1 = Henry Kiefer | Inker2_1 = Henry Kiefer | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * French Foreign Legion ** Slim Villains: * Bedouin Riffs Locations: * North Africa | StoryTitle3 = Magic Crystal of History | Writer3_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Penciler3_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Inker3_1 = Adolphe Barreaux | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Bobby * Binks Items: * Magic Crystal of History | StoryTitle4 = Jack Woods: "Pancho Villa, Part 4" | Writer4_1 = W. C. Brigham | Penciler4_1 = W. C. Brigham | Inker4_1 = W. C. Brigham | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Dolores * Don Nogales Villains: * Don Pedro ** his soldiers * Pancho Villa ** his soldiers Locations * Mexico, early 1900s | StoryTitle5 = Sandra of the Secret Service: "The Gavonia Affair, Part 4" | Writer5_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Penciler5_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Inker5_1 = Monroe Eisenberg | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Lothar * Reynolds Villains: * 2 Gavonian agents Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle6 = Barry O'Neill: "Fang Gow of China, Part 4" | Writer6_1 = Malcolm Wheeler-Nicholson | Penciler6_1 = Leo O'Mealia | Inker6_1 = Lawrence Lariar | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Inspector Le Grande Villains: * ** Fu-Yak ** Ivan ** seaplane crew | StoryTitle7 = Ivanhoe: "Episode 4" | Writer7_1 = Sir Walter Scott | Writer7_2 = Raymond Perry | Penciler7_1 = Raymond Perry | Inker7_1 = Raymond Perry | Synopsis7 = Continuing the adaptation of the by Sir Walter Scott. | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * * * * Lady Rowena Villains: * * Locations: * 12th Century Britain | StoryTitle9 = Buckskin Jim: "Indian Ambush, Part 4" | Writer9_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler9_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker9_1 = Tom Cooper | Appearing9 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Trapper Pete Villains: * Indians Horses: * Blackie | StoryTitle10 = Don Drake | Writer10_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler10_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker10_1 = Clem Gretter | Appearing10 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Betty Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Drake's atomic energy gun Vehicles: * Don and Betty's sphere-ship | StoryTitle11 = 2023: Super Police: "Captain Kiddlaw: Part 4" | Writer11_1 = Ken Fitch | Penciler11_1 = Clem Gretter | Inker11_1 = Clem Gretter | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Rex Carson * Professor Shanley * Joan Shanley * Axel Yoke Villains: * Captain Kiddlaw, wizard-pirate Vehicles: * the Hi-Lo Items: * | StoryTitle13 = Jack Andrews: "The Mysterious Stranger, Part 4" | Writer13_1 = Lyman Anderson | Penciler13_1 = Lyman Anderson | Inker13_1 = Lyman Anderson | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * | StoryTitle17 = Captain Spiniker | Writer17_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler17_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker17_1 = Tom Cooper | StoryTitle18 = Brad Hardy | Writer18_1 = Richard Loederer | Penciler18_1 = Richard Loederer | Inker18_1 = Richard Loederer | Appearing18 = Feature Characters: * | StoryTitle20 = In the Wake of the Wander, Part 2 | Writer20_1 = Tom Cooper | Penciler20_1 = Tom Cooper | Inker20_1 = Tom Cooper Featured Characters: * | Writer21_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Penciler21_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Inker21_1 = Vincent Sullivan | StoryTitle21 = Spike Spalding: "Prince of Patrania, Part 2" | Synopsis21 = | Appearing21 = Featured Characters: * Spike Spalding Locations: * Patrania | StoryTitle22 = Midshipman Dewey: "Dewey and the Pirates, Part 1" | Writer22_1 = Dick Loederer | Penciler22_1 = Dick Loederer | Inker22_1 = Dick Loederer | Synopsis22 = | Appearing22 = Feature Characters: * Vehicles: * USS Hornet | Notes = * Published by National Allied Publications. * Last issue for Loco Luke. * First issue for Charley Fish. * Also appearing in this issue of New Fun Comics were: ** "Pelion and Ossa", by John Lindermayer ** " ", by Al Stahl ** "After School", by Tom McNamara ** "Caveman Capers", by Dick Loederer ** Little Linda: "On the Road, Part 3", by Whitney Ellsworth ** "Charley Fish", by Vincent Sullivan | Trivia = | Recommended = * New Comics * More Fun Comics | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 1935 * Barry O'Neill appearances list * Sandra of the Secret Service appearances list | Links = }}